What If Gohan Trained
by DivinityUnleashed
Summary: After the death of Goku during the Cell Games, Goku stays dead and passes the torch onto Gohan to be Earths new protector.


After the Cell Saga Goku Passes the torch onto Gohan to become the new hope for the universe. Vegeta in Gohan train together and and become stronger than they were in the original Cannon. Majin Vegeta doesn't happen since Goku stays in Otherworld, Gohan and Vegeta take care of dabura and Babidi before Buu can be brought back. Beerus wakes up in search of a Super Saiyan God, he goes to earth in search of someone who can challange him, Gohan fights Beerus only to lose minutes after the fight begun, Gohan uses the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron about the Super Saiyan God. They only have four Saiyans, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Bulma and Videl say their pregnant with Bulla and Pan so they join in the ritual. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan God, he puts up a good fight but he's not strong enough to beat Beerus. He spares Gohan and is impressed by his power. Gohan and Vegeta train with Whis and unlock Super Saiyan Blue, the pair sense an evil Ki on earth, Gohan uses Instant Transmission (In between the 7 year Timeskip Gohan went to Otherworld to learn instand Transmission). Vegeta and Gohan are shocked to see Frieza alive. "Wheres that miserable Saiyan Goku?" Frieza says "You're out of luck Frieza, my father died over 7 years ago". "Is that so? Well the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son I suppose" Gohan and Frieza fight Frieza goes Golden, in retaliation Gohan goes Super Saiyan Blue, Gohan toys with Frieza and gets nearly killed because of it, Krillin gives Gohan a Senzu while Vegeta finishes off Frieza and kills him instantly. Universe 6 arc is pretty much the same. Meanwhile 20 years in the future, a Dark Aura attacks Trunks. "Don't you understand Trunks? You're in my world, I am the Hivemind who controls it.". Goku Black appears! Trunks has the upperhand in SSJ2 but Goku Black can go SSJ overpowering Trunks, Trunks goes to the past. Bulma spots the Time Machine and is horrified in the condition Trunks is in, Gohan and Vegeta ask Trunks about why he's here. "About a year ago, someone who looks exactly like Goku attacked my future, I tried to stop him but.. he's too strong and mom died." "What?!" Gohan and Vegeta say in unison. "Why is he doing this?" Gohan asked. "No idea", suddenly a portal opens up. "Is that him?" Gohan asked. "how the hell did he get here?!" Trunks said. "You are quite stubborn but I never thought you were a coward Trunks." Goku Black said mocking Trunks. "Stand back, I got this" Gohan fights goku Black both in SSJ, Gohan later knocks Goku Black into the portal where he came. Gohan goes to Universe 10 with Beerus, to get some answers. They bump into Zamasu, a Kai in traning and his master Gowasu, Gowasu wants Gohan to fight Zamasu so Zamasu can have a better understanding at mortals power. Gohan fights Zamasu and Gohan wins. Gohan and Beerus go back to Universe 7 and go to the future. "A timeline where Goku died and his son takes his place? This must be the alternate timelines Gowasu was talking about." Goku Black gets interupted when Vegeta fires a ki blast in the air to get his attention. "I guess you sinners don't know when to quit.." Goku Black says. "We want answers! Who are you? Why do you look my father?!" Gohan says. "Since your going to die, i'll answer your questions. You see i'm from a timeline where your father was alive, I used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with him so I can kill all mortals" "Wait, your Zamasu then?" Vegeta asks. "Looks like someones done their homework, whether you know my identity or not, it doesn't change the fact that this place will be your gravesite." Goku Black says. "You really are stupid, more so than Kakarot was, you hopped into this parade without any knowledge about how strong we saiyans are!" Vegeta Goes Super Saiyan Blue and beats down Goku Black, Vegeta is about to finish him off until he vanishes. "What the hell?!" "This is why I told you not to get ccky my past counterpart." Zamasu appears! "I don't get it, if your Zamasu, than who are you?" Gohan says. "I am the Zamasu from this timeline. I joined forces with my counterpart to destroy evil." "Your delusional both of you!" Trunks says. Goku Black goes Super Saiyan Rose after getting a Zenkai from Zamasu healing him, he beats Vegeta and Gohan. "Both of you can still fix this, it's not too late you can revive everyone you guys killed with the Namekian Dragon Balls. There are many evil people in the world but there are just as many innocent people out thier that are getting caught in the crossfire of your plan." Gohan says. Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan go to the past. Piccolo teaches Gohan the Mafuba to seal Future Zamasu and return to the past with some training in the Room of Spirit and Time. "Gohan, Vegeta,Trunks." "Who the hell is their?!" the three scream in unison. "I'm talking to you telepathically, what you said before you retreated struck a cord with me. I'll help you defeat my Future self" "Like i'd believe you!" Vegeta scoffs. "We have a way to seal away Zamasu, using the Mafuba." Gohan says. "You really are trusting him?!" Trunks and Vegeta say to Gohan. "He has no reason to lie, even if he had something to gain, it wouldn't make sense." Goku Black and Zamasu appear. But in confusion Goku Black attacks Zamasu andd Gohan seals Zamasu in the jar. "I'll settle my debt with you guys, i'll go to namek and wish everyone I killed in your future back to life, as me me? I'll go to the past and redeem myself." Goku Black says. Trunks is happy but also shocked, he didn't expect him to have a change of heart. Vegeta, Goku Black, and Gohan go back to the past. But Goku Black isn't trusted by many people, Bulma freaks out, Piccolo is somewhat frustrated at Gohan being to soft, Vegeta even though he hates to admit it wants to have a reason to forgive him. Zeno calls Gohan to meet him, he tells Gohan about the Tournament of Power. Goku Black recruits Android 17 first, they both meet. 17 is quite interested in Goku Black, they both fight and Goku Black goes Rose and the match is a draw. The only problem is their are 9 fighters but they need ten. "This may seem crazy but here me out, lets get Baba to revive Frieza for 24 hours and he'll be the 10th member" Gohan says "And here I thought I was the crazy one." Goku Black says. "I'm against the idea it's stupid!" Vegeta says. We really don't have much of a choice. "I guess he has a point.." Goku Black says in Gohans defense. They revive Frieza and the Tournament begins! "Wait! thats not fair Universe 7 has someone from Universe 10 on their team!" Champa says. "Their are no rules against it, and he's from another timeline which is not against the rules either" the Grand Priest says. Goku Black has his eye on Jiren, they both fight, Jiren has the upperhand. "You really like to underestimate your opponent, I have a trick up my sleeve" Goku Black says, he combines Kaioken with Super Saiyan Rose and attacks Jiren but it's no use as Jiren easily swats him away. Goku Black fires a Kamehameha Rose at Jiren, and Jiren flings it back at Goku Black. "Did.. Did he die?" Gohan said, right before he gets eliminated, a purple light erupts from the middle of the stage, Goku Black went Ultra Instinct! Goku Black looks like he's about to beat Jiren till his Ultra Instinct runs out, later on Goku Black transforms into Ultra Instinct again and with the help of Vegeta, 17, and Gohan Jiren is defeated. Universe 7 won! 17 wishes for the erased universe to be brought back. Whis revives Frieza as well.


End file.
